


Ding!

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [23]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Humor, emote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Who knew a jade coin could turn out to be so annoying?
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Seraph's Saga [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Ding!

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got the ding emote so I had to write something

_ Ding! _

Drifter looked up at Seraph. She held one of his jade coins between her fingers and gestured in a way to ask 'what', but he said nothing and returned his gaze to the weapon he was tinkering with. 

_ Ding! Ding! _

Drifter looked up again. Seraph made eye contact and waited. Nothing happened.

_ Ding! Ding! Ding! _

"Are you done?" 

Seraph smiled. "No." 

She made another attempt to flick the coin again to bother the Drifter, but he grabbed it from her hand.

"Hey, give it back!" 

Seraph grabbed at his closed hand only for him to open it and reveal nothing. A simple, yet effective, magic trick. 

"What did you do with it?" Seraph questioned.

"It disappeared." Drifter smirked.

"Stop lying, where did it go?" Seraph lifted his entire arm to inspect it for a hidden coin but she found naught.

Drifter took his hand away from her and held it up to her ear before pulling it back and revealing a jade coin. Seraph quickly snatched it from him. 

_ Ding! Ding! _

"Okay, now you're just being annoying." 

"You're being no fun." Seraph pouted. 

Drifter took the opportunity to seize the coin from her again, this time tossing it across the room to an empty iron pot. Seraph stared at him as he got back to his weapon for the upteenth time. It was only when he had refocused his attention that she pulled out another coin. 

_ Ding! _


End file.
